Charater bio sheets
by grimreader231
Summary: These are characters for fucher storys.
1. Tr

Name: Time reaper (Phillip Jones)

Waight: 210

Hight: 6"3'

Age: 25

Cloths: black robe like clock, white jeans

Race: Demi-profile

Gender: male

Aditud: calm, serious, kind

Eyes: brown

Power: mater, time, mind, and dimensional manipulation

Type: fighter

Appearance: white

Au: unknown

Limitations: can create organic matter not life, can create up to a small moons worth of matter a day, can change memories not control people, if he uses his power to much he will pass out, he can only freezes time up to 11 hours, he only go back a week, he can only go forward a week, can only make one poket dimension at a time, can only transport people to the multi-verse if they touch him, power recharge 1 day, has to wait one day each time he teraveled therw dimensions,


	2. Pj

Name: Phillip Jones (Time reaper)

Waight: 130

Age: 18

Cloths: blue t-shirt, blue jeans, red shoes

Race: Demi-profile

Gender: male

Aditud: anti-social, calm

Eyes: brown

Powers: matter, time, memory, and dimensional manipulation

Type: fighter

Appearance: white

Au: unknown


	3. Jf

Name: jasmine fox

Height: 5"9'

Weight: 180

Age: 23

Cloths: blue button up top, yellow bag on the left of her chest, black jeans

Race: anthro fox

Gender: female

Powers: battle magic

Aditud: calm, confident, kind

Eyes: yellow

Type: battle mage

Aperince: fox ears and tail, tan

A.U: FNAF 93


	4. Jw

Name: Jonathan wolf

Age: 20

Hight: 5"11'

Race: monster

Power: healing magic

Gender: male

Clothes: purple hoodie, with black jeans, white sneakers

Hair: gray with black streaks

Aditud: confidant and kind

Eyes: one golden one sky blue

Type: healer

Aperince: wolf ears and tail and pale

A.U: undertale 30


	5. An

Name: avanesa nashiki

Gender: female

Power: copycat

Hight: 5"10'

Waight: 140

Age: 19

Cloths: my hero academia gym clothes and white

Race: human

Eyes: red and yellow

Aditud: slightly sycopathic, sniky

Type: rouge

A.U: my hero academia 20

Aperince: bat like wings, pale white


	6. Fs

Name: frank smith

Gender: male

Power: path of Horus

Waight: 230

Age: 27

Cloths: golden hoodie with Anubis and Horus on it, blue jeans, blue shoes

Race: human

Aditud: humerus

Eyes: blue

Hight: 6"0'

Type: tank

Aperince: African American

A.U: Kane chronicles


	7. Profile

Name: grimreader231

Hight: changable

Waight: changable

Age: prefers 14

Cloths: black t-shirt, camp cargo pants, red black and white shoes

Race: profile

Gender: both

Aditud: hummus, serious

Eyes: red

Powers: all of them

Type: whacher

Aperince: changable

A.U: none

Limitations: powers nullified 90% in dimensions, can't infer in major battles, cant't have children unless said by author


	8. Ktf

Name: Kratos the fox

Fur: crimson red, gold

Hight: 7"0'

Waight: 440

Eye: electric blue, electric yellow

Cloths: tattered brown shirt, black shorts

Race: animatronic

Gender: male

Aditud: easily angered, stubborn, kind

Aperince: fox animatronic

AU: FNAF 105

Favorite pass time: singing and messing with the night guard.


	9. P

Name: puppeteer

Hight:7"5"

Waight: 200

Cloths: purple skin suit with orange stripes by the hands and feet

Eyes:white dots

Race:animatronic

Gender:can chose

Aperince:tall and stick like, mask with a smile on it that moves when they talk

A.U:fnaf105

Favorite pass time:listening to music, creating things


	10. Mj

Name: Mary Jones ( space reaper )

Hight: 5"11'

Waight: 180

Age: 29

Gender: Female

clothes: plane black hoodie, blue jeans, pink shoes, purple shirt under hoodie

Race: Demi - profile

Eyes: blue with a purple tint

Powers: dimensional travel, mind manipulation, power block, create life, cloke,

Aditud: serious, optimistic,

Aperince: light purple hair, tan, short and wavy hair,

A.U.: unknown

Limitations: she can travel through dimensions once a day, can change memory not control poeple, can block power up to 10 hours, can only create life once every 2 days, 1 day recharge on powers, invisible to all forms of detection for 11 hours,


End file.
